prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC05
is the 5th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and also the 491st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After the Phantom Empire catches onto Megumi and Hime helping others with the use of their PreCards, they set a trap for the girls. '' Summary As the trio walk from school, Yuko asks Hime how she feels so far. She sees that she is still uneasy and offers her another piece of candy. When asked how to make them, she refuses to say anything other then her love being its secret key ingredient, then she takes off for home. Megumi invites Hime to her place for dinner and mentions her mother will be making pancakes, much to Hime's glee as she accepts. While they walk home, Hime is excited until she suddenly realizes that this will be her first time coming to Megumi's place. This causes her to panic and worry she may have another nervous breakdown in front of her mom, but Megumi tells her not to worry. They find a can on the ground, and then some paper, and frustrated, Megumi finds the boy responsible when they see him toss an empty drink bottle into the lake. She tells him to stop but goes ignored as he leaves, upsetting Hime greatly. She uses the Police PreCards to harshly lecture him, and brings him to the garbage can for him to throw away his trash. It seems to make the boy change his mind about littering and they leave him be. They stand by the garbage cans where Hime is reminded about the pancakes until a dog approaches them. They see that it is hurt, so they use their Nurse PreCards to heal it. A boy comes by to claim the dog, and thanks them for their help and leaves. However, before they can do the same, a little crying girl comes by, having been separated from her mother. They once again use PreCards to locate the girl's mother and reunite them. At this point, Hime complains about being worn out, but Megumi has already located her next cause to help. They approach a young man hiding behind a tree, thinking he is suspicious, but the male reveals that the girl he's been watching is his girlfriend, and he was hoping to propose to her, but now lacks the courage to do so. To remedy this, Megumi takes off and changes into a flower woman with a cart full of beautiful flowers. Hime points her out and they come by to examine all of the lovely flowers and she brings up how much girls love them. With that in mind, he finds a pretty yellow bouquet and asks the girl, Yukiko, to marry him. She accepts while the two watch from the distance and take off, thinking about how cute the display was. Hime asks Megumi if she's tired of helping people, then asks why when she claims not to be. Megumi explains that this is because she loves to see people happy and smile, which makes Hime happy- although she's starving by now. Megumi tries cheering her up for the time being when they find Yuko again. She explains how she had a delivery, with Hime really wanting her food. But because Yuko can't hand it over, she gives her more candy as Hime explains to Yuko what they have been doing, and she complains that while she does feel nice for helping others, she is worn out. So Megumi suggests they run the rest of the way home instead and she pulls Hime along. At home, Megumi tells her mother that she brought Hime along with her, and her mother is quick to comment on how much she resembles a real princess. They sit down to eat pancakes, only for her mom to remind her that she forgot one special ingredient, her handmade jam. Hime is confused, but Megumi explains to her that it goes great with pancakes. Hime tries a bite of it with the jam and deems it to be very good. Megumi's mother comments that she does whatever she can to see Megumi smile, which makes everyone feel happy. While Megumi walks Hime back home later, Hime mentions how nicely Megumi gets along with her mother. Megumi asks her about how well she gets along with her parents, only for Hime to reveal they are locked inside the mirror. Along with the rest of the citizens of her land. With that said, Megumi promises that they will save everyone and she will see to it that Hime's wish comes true. Which makes Hime ask Megumi what she would wish for, when that happens. Megumi reveals that she wants her mother to get well, and explains that she has a very weak body and has to take a lot of medicine. They then share a small cheer of how they will see to it that both of their dreams come true. Meanwhile, in the Phantom Empire, Queen Mirage is tired of losing and tells one of her assistants to go and deal with it. Hosshiwa volunteers after voicing the fact that they only keep losing because of the Pretty Cure. At the bridge further down the pathway, Hime begins to ask Megumi why she enjoys helping others out so much again. Megumi claims that it is simply due to the fact she is happy when others are happy. Suddenly that they hear a woman scream for help, running from a hoard of Choiarks. They transform into Cure Lovely and Cure Princess and quickly begin to attack while the girl watches. They see that there is no end to the Choiarks though, so Ribbon suggests that they change forms in order to rid of them all. Megumi changes into her Lollipop HipHop PreCard form and uses Pop'n'Sonic to defeat them. The woman is then revealed to be one of the Phantom Empire's servants, Hosshiwa. While Ribbon and Princess felt that something was off, Lovely is beyond infuriated that they have been tricked by her into thinking she really needed help, saying that it makes problems for those who really do need it. Hosshiwa claims that Megumi was only tricked because she helps people so much and calls her out for the fact she fell so easily into her trap. Princess then interrupts, angry as well, and tells her that Lovely was only tricked because she is an honest person; however, she is unable to think of anything else to say to make her feel better. Lovely voices the fact that she honestly doesn't know why she likes to help people as much as she does, but she knows that she needs to lend a hand to those in need, no matter what. At first, Hosshiwa is a little curious, but she quickly reveals the hidden Saiark she had planned for the fight, trapping the girls by grabbing them in its hands. Hosshiwa insults Lovely and Princess by saying they should only worry about themselves first, since everyone else does it anyway. She even says that they may do things to be nice girls but in the end it's for their own sake, and that they probably feel its worthless if they don't get any thanks in return. Megumi claims that while this may be true, she wants to share the happy feelings people get from helping others out. Even if things don't work out she'll be fine as long as everyone else is happy. Hosshiwa orders the Saiark to finish Lovely and Princess off at that instance and she tells Lovely it's her own fault for this entire thing, because she got a friend involved by wanting to feel good about herself. She then accuses Lovely of being selfish, which causes Ribbon much grief seeing that she is beginning to lose hope. But suddenly, Princess interrupts by saying that she isn't selfish. While she finds helping others out to be a pain, she enjoys the warm and fuzzy feeling that she gets from it and it's because of Lovely. So she will not let Hosshiwa talk that way about her friend. She bursts free from the Saiarks hands with the aid of her wings, then proceeds to kick it so that it releases Lovely. Lovely thanks Princess and admits to feeling the same way because of their friendship. They attack it together while Hosshiwa tries convincing them how pointless friendship really is. But Lovely responds by unleashing her Lovely Beam on the Saiark, while Princess uses Explosion Bomber. Lovely then finishes it off with Pinky Love Shoot. Hosshiwa storms off in defeat while claiming how pointless friends are again. Back to normal the girls head out together on a bridge they were at earlier. Megumi thanks Hime for what she did earlier, surprising Hime until she explains that because she became a Pretty Cure she has become happy again. This makes Hime feel happy too and suddenly, Ribbon gives them a brand new set of PreCards. They put them into the book and she explains they ended up getting a lot today because they helped so many people. In this time, Hime realizes that she enjoys this great feeling and she wishes to experience it more often. Then the girls run off. Unknown to them though, Fortune happens to be watching. Major Events *Megumi uses her Lollipop HipHop form and performs Poppin' Sonic Attack for the first time. *Hime and Aino Kaori see each other for the first time. *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Lovely Beam **Princess Explosion Bomber Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Cure Fortune *Cure Happy (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon *Glasan Villains *Hosshiwa *Namakelder *Queen Mirage *Deep Mirror *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Omori Yuko *Aino Kaori Trivia *Cure Happy does the 10th Anniversary Message for this episode. *'PreCards debuted: '''Police, Nurse, Florist and Lollipop HipHop PreCards Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes